Neo's Adventure Part 4
by Will Snow
Summary: This is the fourth part but definetly not the last


**Neo's Adventure**

**PG-13**

**By Will**

**Part 4**  
  
  
  


**Bulbasaur laid on the ground, injured.**  
  


**Neo grabbed Bulbasaur's ball and held it out.**

**"Return Bulbasaur!" He said.**

**Bulbasaur turned a red color and flew into the pokéball. **  
  


**Neo clipped the pokéball to his belt.**  
  


**"Beedrill is still to weak to fight." Neo thought. "But Eevee wouldn't have a chance against Ivysaur." **

**He unclipped Eevee's pokéball from his belt. **

**"You're my last chance! Go Eevee!" **  
  


**The pokéball crashed on the ground and released Eevee.**  
  


**"Hahahahah!" He yelled. "That little wuss can't beat my Ivysaur!"**  
  


**"We'll see about that! Eevee fury swipes!" Neo said.**  
  


**Eevee lunged at Ivysaur and extended it's claws.**

**Eevee slashed at Ivysaur's head three times.**

**When it landed Ivysaur had numerous red scars on it's head.**  
  


**"Ivysaur." It mumbled.**  
  


**"Ivysaur you no good lizard finish that thing off!" ** **He yelled.**

**Ivysaur faced Eevee and jumped up into the air. It jumped incredibly high for something it's size.**  
  


**It landed right in front of Eevee with a CRASH! **  
  


**"SAUR!" It roared. **

**Eevee slowly backed away, but all of a sudden, Ivysaur leaped up again.**  
  


**"Eevee! Counter attack it! Take down!" Neo yelled.**

**Eevee hurled itself at Ivysaur, Eevee slammed into Ivysaur's stomach. Ivysaur landed on the ground and struggled to get up.**  
  


**The man just stood there.**  
  


**"That's, that's, Ivysaur is the only pokémon I have." He mumbled. "You win." **  
  


**Neo looked down at Eevee, she was panting heavily.**

**Neo pulled a vile of green liquid from his backpack and gave it to eevee.**  
  


**"It's ok Eevee, you did great." Neo said.**  
  


**"Hey kid." The man said. **

**"The name is Neo." **

**"I'm Bob, that there is one special Eevee you got there Neo." Bob said.**

**"Thanks." Neo replied.**  
  


*********  
  


**It was about 8:30 a.m. when Neo got back to camp. **  
  


**Sean was awake and was cooking breakfast. **  
  


**"Hey Neo, where ya been?"**  
  


**"Just out looking for Pokémon." Neo Replied. **  
  


**"Come on, if we go now we can probably make it to Pewter city by tomorrow." **  
  


**Neo packed up his stuff and clipped his pokéballs to his belt.**

**They put out the fire and grabbed their bikes.**

**Then they hopped on the bikes and rode down the path.**  
  


*********  
  


**"Finish it Rattata Bite it!" Sean yelled.**  
  


**After biking through the forest for three hours, Sean and Neo had come across a Metapod, in witch Sean was going to catch.**  
  


**Rattata bit down hard on the bug pokémon leaving it badly injured.**  
  


**"Metapod you're mine!" Sean yelled as he threw an empty pokéball at it.**

**The pokéball popped open on contact.**

**Metapod turned to a red color and got sucked into the pokéball.**  
  


**It wobbled for a few seconds before making the familiar ding sound.**  
  


**"Yes! I got a metapod!" Sean yelled. **

**"Rattata, ta!" The rat yelled.**

**Sean picked up his new pokémon in the red and white ball and clipped it to his belt. **  
  


**All of a sudden, a weird looking kid walked out of the bushes. **

**He had on a bee mask and was carrying around a big net.**  
  


**"Who or what are you?" Neo asked.**  
  


**"I am a bug catcher, but my name is Joe." The kid replied. **

**"You!" He pointed at Sean.**

**"Who me?"**  
  


**"I saw you capture that metapod, I wish to battle you!" He said.**  
  


**"Okay! I accept! Let's each use two pokémon!" He said. **  
  


**"Agreed! Go Beedrill!" **

**The pokéball landed on the ground and the huge bee flew out. **  
  


**"Rattata!"Sean yelled. "Bite it now!" **  
  


**Sean's Rattata leaped into the air with it's jaws open wide.**

**All of a sudden, Beedrill turned and smashed it's arm into Rattata, sending it flying into a tree.**

**It immediately fainted.**  
  


**"Rattata! Return!" Sean yelled.**

**He clipped the ball to his belt and pulled out another one.**

**"Go Charmander!" He yelled.**  
  


**Sean's Charmander jumped out of the pokéball with a grin on it's face.**  
  


**"Beedrill! Use your poison sting attack!" Joe yelled. **  
  


**Beedrill swiped at Charmander with his stinger, but Charmander jumped over it and slashed at beedrill.**

**"Charmander! Ember!" **  
  


**Charmander spat out flames at Beedrill. Leaving it badly burnt. **  
  


**"Beedrill! Return! Go Pinsir!" Joe yelled.**

**After Beedrill was in his pokéball, a large brown bug with huge claws jumped out. **  
  


**"A what?" Sean asked, pulling out his pokédex. **  
  


**"Pinsir. A bug pokémon. Pinsir's use their huge claws to attack." **

**Sean closed the Pokédex.**

**"That's all I need to know." He said.**  
  


**"Charmander! Flamethrower!" He yelled.**  
  


**Charmander jumped up and shot a huge blast of flames out of it's mouth.**

**The flamed slammed into Pinsir leaving it badly burnt. **

**"Pinsir return!" Joe yelled.**  
  


**The big pokémon turned red and zapped back into the pokéball.**

**"I can't believe I lost to an amateur." The bug catcher said.**  
  


**"I'm not an amateur!" Sean said.**  
  


**"Whatever. And now I bid you farewell." Then joe walked back into the forest. **

**Almost immediately, he disappeared into the thick trees. **  
  


**"Now come on Sean." Neo said as he jumped back on his bike. **

**"Okay, I'm coming."**  
  


**They both started biking towards Pewter city.**  
  


**"That was a tough match." Sean said.**

**"It looked pretty tough, that Beedrill whipped Rattata's butt."**

**"Tell me about it."**  
  
  
  


**To Be Continued...................**  
  


**Coming up in Part 5:**

**Neo and Sean finally reach Pewter city, will they win a badge? **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
